


Here kitty kitty

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Traits, Boyfriends, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive's pussy b giving me life
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	Here kitty kitty

“Clivee!!” Luke called out, hearing nothing at all from the other. The boy was sitting on the couch, but he was bored, staring at the tv. It was cold today, so he put on a big blue sweater, and spent most of the morning peeling stickers off and putting new ones on it. He had nothing else to do ..

He heard quiet footsteps as Clive squinted around the corner, peeking over at him. 

Luke motioned for him to come over, and he backed up a little bit, hesitant to get anywhere near him. He’d gotten him not too long ago, a cat- but he was so shy. He wore a plain white shirt, and the softest, most comfortable pair of sweatpants Luke could buy, because he hated pants, and would take them off otherwise.

“What?” Clive asked, and Luke called his name again, “Cliiiiive!” 

“Whatt?!” Clive yelled back, and Luke called his name again, “Cli-”

“Stop doing that!” Clive whined, tail curling up in frustration. Luke opened his mouth, taking a dramatic breath in like he was going to do it again, before his pet finally just came over to him, looking around at everything in the house as he did. He seemed scared, but Luke just figured it was because he wasn’t used to it yet. 

The boy held his arms out, “I wanna pet you!” He said, and Clive stared at him, tilting his head to the side, squinting at him. Luke let his arms fall … before humming. “You don’t like to be scratched?” 

“...” Clive’s ears fell, and he straightened, “no- wouldn’t that hurt?” He asked, getting a head shake from the boy. “It feels good! Nobody’s ever petted you before?” 

“...” It was quiet, Luke felt bad- so he just held a hand out, “I promise I’ll be gentle-” he said, happy to see his feline friend come over to him, and sit down, putting his face on his hand. 

Luke smiled, mentally squealing about it- he'd always wanted a cat- and even though this one was already grown, he was so cute!

Luke put his hand on top of Clive's head, feeling him flinch, but stay still. He scratched, gently, at the base of his ears, right in between them. 

The purring came almost immediately, and as Luke continued, Clive let his head fall, lower and lower until he was laying down with his head on Luke's lap, getting his ears rubbed with his eyes closed. 

Luke could feel nothing but happy, sitting there petting Clive. His hair was soft, and it smelled good, his ears were so plush too- and squishy. 

He stopped eventually, his arms were getting tired, but Clive didn't move like Luke expected him to. Luke looked over his body, looking at his face, seeing his closed eyes and calm expression. He was asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you have a nice nap?" Luke asked Clive, who was walking right up to him for a change. The boy was doing the dishes, his parents seated at the kitchen table, having breakfast, watching as Luke was picked up. 

"Ah- Clivee!" Luke blushed as the other nuzzled him, rubbing off an invisible scent onto him. He didn't know what to say, for one, this was nice, he was happy, but two, this wouldn't make him smell bad would it?

"Aw- that's so cute-" Brenda said, giggling at the two ...

Until it was her turn, and then she was burning red, being purred against as a face rubbed all over her neck. She had absolutely no idea how to handle it, which was hilarious for Luke.

Clark looked up, and Clive stared at him …

He got up, "well- I have to go to work- love you Honey- bye Lukey-" he tried to escape, but Clive just skipped him. 

Luke snorted, and Clark was a little bit offended, not that he wanted a hug too or anything … 

After that- Clive was brushing up against walls, rolling around on the carpet, touching everything in the house. 

Clark fixed himself, a little shaken up by it all, "I guess this is his house now-" he mumbled, and Luke happily nodded, finishing up what he's doing. 

"Is that what he's doing? Marking everything?"

"I think so- he doesn't seem like the affectionate type-" Clark said, and Luke giggled, knowing that wasn't true at all. He loves affection, he's just shy.

Luke turned around, done with his morning chores, "i'm gonna go fill his bowl up-" he said, unable to remember if Clive had breakfast or not. He walked into his room, seeing Clive rolling around in his bed, rubbing his face all over the blankets. He looked sort of silly, it made Luke laugh, "what are you doing?" He asked, walking over to him, getting an airy "nyaa .." in response. 

"Aw- well- are you hungry?" 

Clive shook his head, "it's hot …" he mumbled, which was- strange- since Luke thought it was very cold in the house. "Oh- maybe- you have a fever?" Luke stepped over to him, and got up onto the bed, putting a hand on his forehead. 

It was hot, he was burning.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Luke asked, and Clive stared at him … before sneezing. 

"A-chhu! Luuuke I love youuu-" he leaned forward, tackling Luke down onto the bed, purring as he rubbed his face against the boy's chest. 

He licked his neck, and Luke squealed, "C-clive n-no! You Can't!" He whined, pushing him away. Clive seemed so hurt by it, he made such a sad face, rolling over, laying down in bed next to him …

"... I- i think you're in heat-" Luke sat up, and looked the other over. He put a hand on his head, "we have to find you another cat to mate with-" 

"... " Clive just stared at Luke, before sighing, calming down a little bit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive hissed at Luke, after days and days of trying to get Clive together with another cat, Clive was tired of being dragged out of the house just to be made uncomfortable by a bunch of vets trying to feel on him. 

He was curled up in Luke's closet, radiating heat, occasionally sneezing his brains out, but mostly just sleeping. 

Luke held Something in his hand, he figured, if he couldn't get Clive to mate with someone he could just do this himself- so he bought an onahole, a clear one, and some Lube.

"Heere kitty kitty-" Luke slowly moved towards him, holding his hand out, letting it rest on top of his head. Clive seemed to relax, but even the top of his head was hot. 

Luke sat down in front of him, "Can I- touch you?" He asked, slowly putting his hand near Clive's legs, he'd long shredded his clothes in a fit of literal heated anger, so all Luke needed was for him to open his legs.

Which he did, revealing a sort of slimy, dripping, extremely erect, pink penis, that twitched as the air vents in the house turned on, blowing cool air onto it. 

Clive seemed very uncomfortable, leaning back against the closet wall, clawing at the carpet as Luke gripped him, slowly sliding the toy down onto him. 

His- thingy- was so long- it came out of the other side of the toy, and it squeezed around him incredibly tight. Clive was panting, mouth wide open as Luke leaned down, getting a little bit curious. He pressed his fingers to Clive's tip, rubbing them around, getting an uncomfortable "myaa-" as he throbbed. The whole thing was so sensitive, was it swollen? Even blowing a little air on it made Clive mewl loudly. 

Luke started to stroke him with the toy, Clive squirmed, maybe he didn't like it, but he needed to get this out of his system, so Luke held onto him the best he could, and eventually the cat settled down, watching Luke's hand as it moved. 

Clive seemed to grow quiet, his uncomfortable whimpers had turned into purrs, and soft moans and occasional gasps. He bucked his hips up, holding onto Luke's hands. Luke was shocked to see him suddenly start aggressively fucking the toy, drooling as he gripped the boy's wrists, making him hold it still. 

It … luke felt a little strange, watching him do it- does that mean he was in heat too? Do people go into heat?

Luke blushed when Clive came, squeezing his arms, a few ropes of hot seed splashing onto the carpet before he stopped … and let go. 

"Nya-"

"Are you okay now?" 

"... Mm" Clive fell over, asleep, so Luke decided to leave him like that, kissing his cheek as he cleant the whole thing up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Ver 2 bc i feel like it)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke felt bad for Clive as he hissed, groaning quietly as he moved the toy back and forth inside of him. He was- dripping all over the floor, and he'd been dripping all day long. 

He had his legs held open, Luke managed to wrangle him, tying him up and laying him down on the bed, on the pillows. 

Clive bit down on the gag, sniffling as he let out another groan, drool running down his chin as his legs shook. 

"I'm sorry- it'll be over soon- i promise-" Luke said, and Clive whimpered. They'd been going for hours, but Clive just couldn't cum. Luke wondered if maybe this toy wasn't good enough, it was big, bumpy, and it was a little hard to move, but All Clive seemed to feel was pain. 

Luke pulled it out, and watched as Clive oozed liquid. The thing was covered with it- but this wasn't helping. 

Luke sighed, and pulled out a different tool, he didn't wanna use this on him, he thought it would be a little too intense for someone like him, but- a rabbit vibrator might just be what he needs. 

Luke pressed the tip up to him, and he looked down, closing his eyes as it pushed in, forcing out more liquid. The ears of the toy pressed right against his sweet spot, and Luke turned on both settings, watching it whirl and vibrate as he left it there. 

"Mnhaaaa!" Clive twitched, jerking his hips forward. His tail curled around his leg, and his ears laid flat on his head as he all but humped Luke's hand. 

Luke smiled, and turned it up, starting to thrust it, watching Clive as he cried, and gave up, laying there, taking it all. He continued grinding against it, mewling, feeling a little pathetic as his stomach throbbed. Luke watched his body, shoving the toy forward, letting it do all of the work. His hand was tired, but it didn't seem like it made much of a difference whether Luke was moving it or not, Clive was squirming, nipples dripping a little bit as he made a couple of frustrated sounds. 

Was he about to cum? He looked like henwas trying really hard, grunting as he moved against it. Luke turned it up, and Clive opened his eyes, closing one of them tight as he arched back, and came, letting out a clear stream of hot fluid onto the bed. Luke pulled the toy out, and all the built up cream came out … it was almost like someone came inside of him, he sniffled, moaning even afterwards, trying to breathe, and process the world around him. 

"Are you okay now?" Luke asked … but Clive had passed out, right there in his own puddle of joy. 

Luke admittedly got a little excited watching the whole thing. He knew this was just the beginning- but- he really did hope Clive got better …

  
  


"A- chu!"

**Author's Note:**

> Clive's pussy b giving me life


End file.
